Emoticons and other graphics have been employed in the past to express feelings and emotions. Traditionally emoticons have been employed to represent a user's current emotional state. By reducing a user's emotional state to a representative form, as expressed by the emoticon, a subjective experience may be expressed in a form that can be shared and compared. However, a graphical representation of a subjective experience may not be easily processed, for example by comparison to other subjective experiences.
Thus, it may be desirable to quantify subjective experiences. As may be understood, quantifying subjective experiences presents challenges. In this regard, it is difficult to make comparisons between two or more subjective experiences when the subjective experiences are not quantified in the same manner. Accordingly, advances with respect to quantifying subjective experiences may be desirable.